Clouds and Crystals
by winterwolf610
Summary: A Labyrinth Fan-Fiction one-shot of Sarah and Jareth in which, five years after their original encounter, Sarah gets in over her head after speaking carelessly and making bets with the Goblin King... Now edited.


Disclaimer: Characters not mine, just the story. Originally posted to my DA account. Not beta'd.

AN: Somehow a few parts got deleted when I published originally. Now fixed =]

Summary: A Labyrinth Fan-Fiction one-shot of Sarah and Jareth in which, five years after their original encounter, Sarah gets in over her head after speaking carelessly and making bets with the Goblin King...

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. The wind shook the windows and doors. Everything was still, waiting for the storm to pass. The power had been out for hours. The lightning flashes were such a contrast to the candlelight that every bolt caused Sarah Williams to look up from Pride and Prejudice.

This night reminded her of one not so long ago, when she was supposed to babysit her brother Toby. Being younger then, she resented everything about the baby. She realized now just how immature she was to take out all her feelings about her parents' separation on him. Even still, a tiny part of her couldn't regret wishing him away.

Feeling pensive, she poured herself a glass of barbera and sat back down. Five years ago exactly, on a night not unlike this, she had wished her brother away and conquered the Labyrinth. Things were different now. She had her own apartment near the college at which she was majoring in English. She worked a part time job in the school bookstore. She had given up acting and even reading fantasy, even though she couldn't explain why. Perhaps it was because she had been in a story of her own and reading fantasies could never quite compare.

The lightning flashed again, but this time Sarah noticed a shadow that certainly hadn't been there before. She looked up and gasped in disbelief as the power went out. That a white owl just happened to be outside her window on this particular night was almost too much for Sarah. She drained the rest of her wine glass and hastily got up again to refill it. She didn't dare look out the window again.

If it really was the Goblin King, Sarah didn't know what to expect. She had defeated him, told him he had no power over her. Why he had returned, how he had found her and what he wanted, Sarah could not imagine. Whether it was revenge or reconciliation, Sarah was willing to take her chances.

Mustering her courage, she opened the window and that was all the invitation he needed. Glittering rain blew in as the owl swooped. As he transformed, all the windows locked. The Goblin King's presence dominated the room. He looked exactly as she remembered him, except this time he was far angrier than she had ever seen him. He looked cruel.

She could see the danger in his mismatched eyes but stood unmoving under his gaze, like a deer in headlights. He looked her up and down with a smug look on his face. Cruel eyes indeed, she thought. She couldn't stand it. Clenching her fists, she confronted him.

"Jareth, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

"If I'm not mistaken, you've never repaid me for everything I've done for you," he said acidly. "It's been five years so I've come to… collect."

"Collect? What does that mean? What exactly do you want?"

"What are you offering me?"

"I'm not offering you anything. Get out of my house."

"Come now precious, don't talk like that. You have found that I can be generous-"

"Generous! What have you done that's generous? You took Toby, tried to get me to turn back, sent the Cleaners on me, put me in an oubliette, almost dumped me in the Bog of Eternal Stench and that isn't even all of it! If you're generous, then I'm queen of the Labyrinth!" she spat.

A slow, wicked smile spread across his face. "Care to bet?" he purred, never taking his eyes off her.

"What sort of bet?" she asked cautiously.

"One that will free you of the debt you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything!"

"I'm not leaving until I get what I came for."

"You have no power over me!"

"No, but you did invite me in so here I will stay until I get what I want."

"What do you want? Do you even know?" she challenged.

"I know exactly what I want. I want you to be my slave."

"What!? No way!"

"You think these are free?" Jareth produced a crystal, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"The way you use them, yes."

"Well, they're not," he snapped. Then he softened a bit. "You take a lot for granted," he accused.

"I do not!"

"You do too. I'm offering you a deal here."

"A deal? You want me to be your slave. That's not much of a deal."

"You didn't let me finish. You said, 'If you're generous, then I'm queen of the Labyrinth!' I'd like to prove that. If you're convinced by the end of the evening that I'm generous, then you'll agree to be my queen. All other debts are forgiven."

"And if I'm not convinced?"

"You'll never see me again."

"Deal." They shook on it.

Grinning, he produced a crystal as she stared back defiantly.

"Care for one more wager?" he purred.

"We just made one,'' she said flatly.

"And it still stands, precious. What I propose is entirely separate from that bargain. This one comes out of pure curiosity."

"Don't call me precious. What kind of bargain are we talking about here exactly?" She said icily.

"It's a bit more of a game. I grant you a wish and you grant me one." He had two crystals now.

"What kind of wishes?''

"Whatever kind the crystal chooses." He tossed one to her before she had time to think about it.

Suddenly the room started to spin and everything got blurry. The crystal was fusing with her. It sent a pulsing sensation through every nerve fiber, causing her to gasp. She was feeling light headed and couldn't catch her breath. Her heart was beating way too fast. Heat was spreading throughout her body. The last thing Sarah remembered before passing out was that the Goblin King had a very peculiar look on his face, something between grave concern and intense arousal...

*****  
The first sensation she felt was satin rustling against her skin. The second was that she was very cold. A wind was blowing. She opened her eyes. She was in a dark forest clearing. The moon was little more than a crescent but all the stars were twinkling. She twirls around, looking for something. She senses what she seeks isn't far away but she knows not where. Someone, however, is approaching. The rational response would be apprehension but somehow she feels safe as long as she can get there first. She continues to spin around in anticipation of the approaching being.

A hooded figure seizes her roughly from behind and muffles her scream. The figure motions her to be quiet as firm hands close over her wrists and soft lips whisper in her ear.

"You shouldn't be here. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay very, very quiet. Do you understand?''

She nodded in affirmation but before she could try to steal a glimpse at her captor, he hissed at her, "Get down!"

Suddenly, he was on top of her with his gloved hand firmly over her mouth. In such a position, she could finally look at her captors' face. It was Jareth naturally, and he was vigilantly watching for something. His expression worried her, but his proximity could not be ignored.

She looked up questioningly at him. He removed his hand but stayed where he was. "Jareth, where are we? What's out there?" she whispered.

"I don't know, precious. But it is doubtful you are capable of fighting it."

"I can fight!" she hissed furiously.

"Prove it," he challenged. "I bet you can't even get me off of you."

"I can too!" Defiantly, she tried to push him off, but to no avail. He wasn't crushing her but he felt heavy when she tried to push him off. Her strength was useless. Frustrated, she tried to wiggle out from under him. She didn't make any progress. One look told her he was enjoying this way too much.

"Why can't I get you off of me?" she demanded.

"Because you need me, precious."

"I don't need you! I defeated you."

"That was a different game with different rules."

"I still beat you. You have no power over me, remember?"

"Don't I?" And with that, he consumed her lips in such a way that sent her head spinning. Her defiant comeback died on her lips as his softly caressed hers. It was gentle and powerful, dominant and yielding. He seemed to know all of her weaknesses and exploited them. He knew what she wanted and he gave it to her. All too soon, the kiss ended.

Suddenly she was feeling the sort of desire she only allowed herself to feel in dreams. She was frightened by how fiercely she wanted him. He just seemed to know exactly what she wanted without her saying anything. Better yet, he could certainly deliver on all her secret lustful fantasies.

But she shook her head. She still couldn't trust him. This was probably one of his tricks. He was her enemy, a dangerous man she couldn't trust.

Meanwhile, Jareth was caressing her sensually. He had shifted a bit downward, but still had her pinned in place. He had laid his head upon her shoulder, listening to her rapid heartbeat and tracing the contours of her luscious curves. Her low cut bodice offered an enticing view. His hands gently explored her as she pondered her situation. Realizing she wasn't quite ready, he was content to lie there with her. He was being generous after all.

"Jareth," she whispered. "I want to go somewhere else, somewhere safe."

"Say the right words," he purred.

"I wish we were someplace nice." The dark forest began to blur and when their surroundings came into focus, they were in the same position but lying on a luxurious bed in a lovely romantic room. The Goblin King smiled. He stood up and removed his cloak. He certainly was making himself right at home, but his eyes never left her. He continued to undress until all that remained were his pants. There was a sort of power in his form that thrilled her. Here was finally a match for her.

His hungry look told her the games would begin soon enough. He circled around to the other side of the bed. She positioned herself invitingly and gave him an alluring look. The temptation was too much for him and he pounced on her. A pleasured laugh escaped her as he lavished attention on every inch of her exposed skin. His hands found her wrists and he brought them above her head. Using one hand to trap her wrists there, he skillfully used the other to fondle her.

"That's not fair!" She pouted. She weakly tried to move her wrists, but she had no intention of trying to escape. Instead, she was quivering with anticipation.

"Fair is hardly fun." His grin sent lustful shivers down her spine. He adeptly unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her bra with one hand. Their lips met with such passion that she didn't know what hit her. She was getting more excited than she had ever been before. He was stirring in her feelings she did not even know she could have.

Suddenly she noticed that all of her clothes were magically removed. The Goblin King was suddenly wearing considerably less as well. The lust in his eyes was very evident. She admired his sizable talent and sighed in anticipation. She smiled as she knew what was coming. He nipped the delicate skin on her neck and then began to mark her with such vigor that she moaned. His crafty hands moved hers further upwards until two successive clicks made her realize that he had handcuffed her to the bed.

"Didn't want you to get away this time," he said almost feverishly.

"You brute," she teased and playfully struggled at her restraints. He exploited her limited movement by exploring her body unhindered, not that she really intended to resist. His lips and tongue danced across her soft skin, causing her to emit low moaning sounds. She was succumbing to his seduction. He smiled triumphantly as her eyes began to glaze over. He began to rub himself against her and reveled in her reactions. He knew she was ready so he entered swiftly. She was surprised at the unexpected sensation but it was far from unpleasant. There wasn't any pain and soon every thrust had her moaning in uncontrollable pleasure. He was relentless. He moved quickly and every thrust penetrated deeper and deeper until she was sure he had reached her very core. Now she was holding on to her restraints to support her as his powerful thrusts conquered her. She surrendered herself to him. As he mastered her, he pushed her harder still. It was almost too much for her. When he had overwhelmed her, she released and he gave one find push that was deeper than any yet and he came too. Keeping himself within her, he sunk down to lie with her. Both were panting hard.

She didn't know what to think. Never before had she been so pleasured. The Goblin King's ferocity was exactly what she wanted. This man could certainly satisfy all her needs. The bond they still shared was a welcome reminder that he wasn't leaving. The glorious triumph written across his face made her feel very good about herself and his strong arms made her feel safe. Boring was something this man would never be. She closed her eyes to revel in that moment. But she felt the room start to lurch, her eyes were now open but all she could see was a blur.

*****  
They were back in her living room, exactly as they had left. The storm was still raging furiously outside. Jareth was still juggling a crystal but he had a bemused look on his face.

"Did you have a pleasant dream?" he inquired.

"Dream? You didn't see that?"

"I told you that if you turn it this way, it can show you your dreams. I told you I'd grant you a wish and so I did. I fulfilled your fantasies, even if only in your dreams. It was a very good dream, wouldn't you say?" he gloated.

Sarah's mouth opened in shock.

"If I'm not mistaken, you still owe me a wish."

"I don't owe you a wish! I never agreed to that," she protested.

"But I've already granted your wish. Fair's fair." With a grin, he removed his glove and held the crystal. The same sensations overtook him as the room started to blur for them both.

*****  
She was alone again, but this time she was standing outside the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Jareth was sure to be inside. Angrily she marched in, hellbent on finding the Goblin King. His castle seemed deserted so she was on her guard. Before her now were the doors to his throne room.

There he sat in all his glory.

He looked like a magnanimous ruler. He looked powerful, gentle, regal. This man was clearly meant to lead. It all suited him. Goblin King was perched upon his throne but his subjects were nowhere to be seen.

He had a far off look in his eyes. "Such a sad love, deep in your eyes," she couldn't help but think. He was such a beautiful, elegant, inhuman creature. He was dressed in a soft cream colored cloak, creamy silken poet's shirt, form fitting creamy leggings and soft cream boots. His bare hands idled about his lap as he appeared lost in thought. At that moment, the sun came out from behind its hiding place in the clouds and illuminated them both, jarring him out of his contemplation.

"Come here," he said simply. "Come look."

Without even thinking, she obeyed.

She gazed out over his realm and marveled at its beauty in the dusky light. Suddenly she felt his hands clasp gently but securely around her waist as he stood behind her, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Isn't it?" he purred distractedly. "Stand still for a moment?"

She did as she was asked and the Goblin King circled her admiringly in the fading sunlight. The golden glow it cast upon her was enchanting.

"Kiss me precious," he said softly. And she did. She couldn't resist. Resistance didn't even enter her thoughts until after the deed was done. So this was his fantasy. Domination over her. So this was what he considered generous. A fantasy for a fantasy. Rage was welling up inside of her.

Then she noticed that he was contemplating the clouds instead of her curves.

Had she kissed him of her free will? Or was something stronger, fate perhaps, compelling her?

She quickly stepped back, away from him. The sun bursting through the clouds bathed the room in a warm, honey-colored light. It reminded her of candlelight as it softened her features and cast a romantic glow about the room.

He was watching her intently, waiting for her to take the next move. She noticed then that his hands were… naked. Just like… Crimson at the thought of the last "dream," she tried to distract herself. She took one of his hands and was surprised to see him quiver when she did so. She turned his hand over and examined it as he went along with her.

"Jareth, why do you always wear gloves?"

"Why do you always wear pants?"

"WHAT!?"

"You wear them to cover sensitive areas, do you not? It is the same reason why I wear gloves."

"Your hands are sensitive?"

"Mmm, yes. Oh!" She had taken this opportunity to test the sensitivity of his hands by placing them rather close to her heart. A sly smile spread across his face. "What now, precious?" he purred.

She rested her head against his shoulder as she contemplated his simply complicated question. He wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the situation. This was supposed to be Jareth's fantasy but yet he was being…sensitive? Her fantasy-dream had featured a very sexual Jareth and his had a romantic version of himself. Something wasn't adding up.

"Jareth, the last dream was my fantasy, right?"

He laughed softly, "Why yes. Surprised at yourself, are we, precious thing?"

"What is this fantasy of yours we're in?"

"You haven't figured it out yet then?" Baffled, she looked up at him. He grinned and continued, "My fantasy was for you to come to me of your own free will. And you did." Her shocked expression prompted him to remark, "I can be generous, you know. I think that makes you the Queen of the Labyrinth, does it not? You haven't forgotten our little wager, have you?"

She thought back to earlier this evening when Jareth first appeared in her apartment. "If you're generous, then I'm queen of the Labyrinth!" she had said.

His glinting, mismatched eyes challenged her glowing green ones. "So am I generous, precious thing? Will you let me paint you mornings of gold and spin you valentine evenings?"

"No ruling and fearing and slavery?"

"Only if you wish it. I seem to recall that you like your romance fantasies tingled with danger." He laughed. "I can be quite generous."

"You can."

"Say it. What am I?" he smirked.

"You are... generous."

"And that makes you queen of the Labyrinth."

"So it does."

With that they kissed with a passion stronger than anything either of them had ever felt before as the scene faded back to her living room. Jareth skillfully slipped a ring onto her finger and she said "yes" into their kiss, not wishing to break away. Needless to say, their wedding night exceeded all expectations…

FIN


End file.
